


Sunshine On a Cloudy Day

by isabeau25



Series: April 2018 Platonic VLD Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: It may not be an Altean fire storm, but rain turns out to have its own merits.





	Sunshine On a Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Platonic VLD week (April 2018)

“Lance, we need to get going,” Allura called.

Lance looked back at her, fingers flexing with agitation, then looked back at the dark rolling clouds.

They looked rather ominous to Allura, particularly in the isolated area where they had landed the castle. This planet certainly seemed to have a strange water cycle, and Allura would have thought Lance would be glad to get inside before they gained firsthand knowledge of it.

She missed the fiery showers of Altea. They could be a bit inconvenient, and she had complained long and loud to her parents about them when they had prevented her from going outside to play, but she would have given anything to see another one now.

“Lance,” she repeated, raising her voice just a bit to make sure it carried.

“Can I… just a few more minutes, please?” Lance begged, hands wringing in the edge of his jacket.

Allura cocked her head to the side, equal parts concerned and curious about what might have upset him, and walked across the grassy field to stand with him.

“What’s wrong?” she stepped up beside him, their shoulders barely brushing, and followed his gaze up to the rolling clouds.

“Nothing,” Lance hunkered into himself, “I was just hoping... I mean, I thought it might… it doesn’t matter. We should get going.”

“Hang on,” Allura caught his arm before he could turn away, tugging him to stand closer to her.

She was learning that when Lance flailed like this, there was something he didn’t want to admit was important to him.

“I feel like a complete sentence might be helpful here,” Allura prompted, settling her arm more comfortably through his.

“I thought we might get to see rain,” Lance admitted quietly, “I read the brief on this planet, and they get real water rain, and when I saw how dark the clouds were getting, I just thought… maybe…”

He trailed off again.

“You have water rain on earth, correct?” Allura asked thoughtfully.

Lance nodded, eyes downcast, “I know we have to get going though.”

“It won’t hurt to wait a bit longer,” Allura gave his arm a squeeze, “the Castle’s only completed 75% of its refresh cycle. We have time to let it run a bit more.”

“Okay,” Lance said in a small voice.

They both looked back up at the dark clouds, and Allura thought she might have felts something wet hit her face.

* * *

They were cackling like children and leaving puddles in their wake by the time they stumbled into the main entryway of the Castle. Who knew stomping in water puddles was as satisfying as kicking up ash clouds after a fire storm. About as messy too.

“I won,” Lance said in a sing song voice as he shook water from his hair, showering her with droplets.

“I think you made the whole thing up,” Allura rung her hair out, trusting the cleaning droids to deal with any mess they left behind, “the rules were nonsense and the point system was completely arbitrary.”

“You may never know,” Lance grinned at her widely, then his expression softened, “thank you for that.”

“You’re very welcome,” Allura smiled at him, “I found that quite enjoyable.”

She grabbed his hood, dragging him to her and keeping him there with an arm around his shoulders.

“We need a self picture,” Allura pulled her comm out of her pocket.

“Selfie,” Lance laughed.

She snapped the picture while he was laughing and let him go.

“Perfect,” she grinned, “your hair looks terrible.”

“Hey!” Lance tried to grab the comm from her, but she ran, and he chased after her.

They left puddles all the way down the hall.


End file.
